Hashoa (character)
I am Hashoa Gorrant, a young human trying to find his way through the galaxy. This is my story. While on my way to university to study biology, my spaceship was attacked and somehow I ended up in Empire hands and being processed on a space station. They gave me a few supplies and some training, ostensibly so I can protect myself form on-board infiltrators. Just before being taken before the station officers, a man named Darex Rath found me and helped me escape to Mos Eisley on Tatooine. I hope it turns out to be an improvement. Tatooine Early Training in Mos Eisley Darex sent me to Trehla Keelo to train me and get me started in what seems to be my new life. When I met her, I realized that everyone today thinks I am someone special, I don’t understand. She sent me around town a bit to learn how to survive in the city (First Step). Then, after giving me novice lessons in the 6 basic professions, she sent me out into the near wilderness to fight (Taking up Arms). After fighting some raiders with my staff, I gained enough skill with it to think about getting some initial brawler training. I also fought animals and learned how to harvest their hides, meat, and bones for crafters. Trained Unarmed I Trehla next sent me to Allura in the cantina to learn about the life of an entertainer (Taking a Break). Then she sent me on to one of his doctor friends in the hospital. Once I visited them, she started to show me how to craft things (Art of Business). First I had to go off into the hills to survey for metal and sample 30 units. I then made a water survey device under her guidance. I had so much fun, that I created a few traps while I was at it. Trehla’s last task for me was to take word of the raider attacks to a journalist friend in Mos Espa (The Journey Onward). After I returned she sent me to the mayor, Mikdanyell Guh’rantt, for information about the city and surrounds and references for more training in some of the professions. Trained One-Handed I and Surveying I At your service, Mayor Mayor Mikdanyell Guh'rantt sent me to see Peawp R'dawc to learn about the brawler profession; she runs a bodyguard agency and has work for me. I did the several jobs for her (R'dawc Bodyguard Agency (quest)). Trained Two-Handed I Mos Eisley Mystery badge from the mayor I reported back to the mayor, who then sent me off to Alduq Besene, a master artisan, who asked me to make one of each of the surveying devices (An Artist's Tools (quest)). He hinted that in the future, he might have crafting work for me to do as a favor to Jabba the Hutt. Next the mayor sent me to Anetia Kah’ryn in the cantina to learn about the entertainment professions. She explained about how much information an entertainer can gather after making his patrons more relaxed. She sent me off to explore several information sources about Tuskens or criminal activity: * After performing for a while in the tavern in Anchorhead, I spent some time talking with Borra Setas, who hinted a major crime boss putting political pressure on someone in Mos Eisley. *I performed in the Hotel in Bestine and then chatted up the mayor’s aide, Crix Yarrow. He mentioned that some criminal boss wants to control Mos Eisley. *I played for Dorn Gestros in the Mos Espa cantina. He said that someone is messing around with the Tusken holy sites. I returned to the cantina to report to Anetia. She then sent me to a party at Rauk Oenish’s house in the city to dance for the crowd and listen in on their conversations. After I reported back, she rewarded me for my information and sent me back to the mayor to report. Trained Musician I Secrets of Mos Eisley badge from the mayor The mayor sent me to my next trainer, Purvis Arrison, to learn about ranged weapons (Marksman Tasks). He sent me off to defend the city from some Tusken zealots; however, the Imperials were out in force in the area I was to protect and the zealots were hiding. Trained Surveying II and Exploration I The mayor sent me, instead to a scout named Entha Kandela, a very cheery person. She sent me after womp rat hides and kreetle meat. She then had me make traps and use them to hunt rill. Finally, she showed me how to make a camp (Scout Tasks (quest}. I decided to try my hand at being a part time musician. Doing gigs around town can pull in a little money. If I wait out the mission assigner, I can usually get a gig close to where I am. Surrendered One-Handed I Trained Entertainer Item Use I, Unarmed II, Two-handed II, Trapping I, Hunting I I have also been trying my hand at various destroy and recon missions. I began to realize that I had better learn to heal myself if I am to be out on my own a good deal of the time. I have also come to realize that surveying may be a dead end hobby, but I am still enjoying it. Trained Engineering I, Musicianship II, Healing Efficiency I, Surveying III, Unarmed III, Trapping II, Hunting II, Survival I, Entertainer Item Use II, Musicianship III Well the Tusken zealots were back in force and I was able to return to my patrol duties. Purvis showed my all about using ranged weapons and then sent me back to the mayor. With all the information I developed while learning my professions, the mayor was able to piece together Jabba’s plans (Mos Eisley starter quest). He mentioned that Gerak Vurtimis in Bestine may have work for me. The Mos Eisley Enigma and Key to the City badges from the mayor Off to Bestine I decided to take the mayor’s advice and head over to Bestine to find work. Gerak Vurtimisis concerned about his son’s safety when he visits and has asked me to remove some of the nastier critters: worrts and rills near the city. He also asked me to recover property lost to thugs who wiped out a number of families in the area (Safety Measures (quest)). After recovering the property, he wants information about where the brigand leader is hiding (unfortunately, Imperials were camped near where the brigands are supposed to be hiding and they were no where to be found, I will have to try later). Seeing the wonders of Mos Taike While combing the city outskirts, I ran across a man whose dancer friend ran off and could not do a gig in Mos Taike. He asked if I would in her place and I agreed, so off I went. After the gig, I spoke with Mayor Gramm Rile; they are having problems with Tusken raiders. *I helped lead a surveyor into town. The mayor is hoping the Imperials will place a garrison there. *I then escorted a local farmer back to town. The mayor is trying to make a deal on water since the water caravans are charging hazard rates due to the raiders. *After the Imperial Prefect, Talmont, refused to set up a garrison, Gramm sent me to find an agent of Jabba the Hutt to negotiate with for protection. *Now that Gramm has realized the cost of Jabba’s “help,” he is preparing to stand against the Tusken raiders. He asked me to go out and find his wife and bring her back to town. Gramm mentioned that his security chief, Lorne, spotted a raiding party, so I went to talk with him. Lorne Prestar asked for my help with some local problems: a troublesome wild worrt near town, a mutant mound mite, and a local ruffian that needed a lesson. He told me to come back when I have more experience and he may have more for me to do. party. Bren Kingal, a merchant in town, asked me to help with a local crook, Thark, and return a shield generator that he stole. He then had me go after an Anchorhead gangster who stole a little girl’s medicine, but I am not strong enough yet to take him on. I spoke with some of the other townsfolk. Nathan Blyskipper what’s me to slay the Jawa that are stealing property from the farmers, but that doesn’t seem up my line. Running Missions The older hands around Mos Eisley tell me that the best way for me to get some experience under my belt is to just keep on taking missions from the mission terminals and get out into the countryside. So that is what I am doing (as well as spending far too much time jamming in the local cantina). Trained Entertainer Item Use III, Domestic Arts I, Exploration II, Musicianship IV, Entertainer Item Use IV, Novice Musician, Medical Support III I have earned enough credits to be able to indulge myself is an upgrade to the X31 Landspeeder, which I got when I first arrived on planet. The X34 model is a bit peppier. I have settled on an early career plan to help me survive on planet and pursue my zoology interests. I plan to explore the following professions: * Becoming a Creature Handler is my main focus. I need to persue some Scout skills in preparation. * I think that some of the Ranger skills will also help me in the field. * I want to become a Teras Kasi Artist for the ability to defend myself with my body alone. In addition, I continue to dabble in healing, music, and crafting. I am very proud of myself for achieving the rank of Novice Musician recently. Category:Character Journal Trained Uarmed IV, Two-Handed III, Trapping III A Short Visit to Correllia I finally got enough credits to get off this dustball and explore the galaxy a bit. After being at the rim, the obvious place to go was Corellia, the center. I landed at the Coronet spaceport and got involved in the troubles of Ral Mundi, a merchant with a pair of irate customers breathing down his neck. He asked me to help Find the Missing Shipment of Starship Components. I was able to follow the trail as far one of Ral's employees; however, he is too well protected for me to interrogate now. In the process of helping Ral, he needed me to trace the flight of one of his transports. This became a good excuse to try my hand at piloting a Starfighter. Flying for the Rebels Ral let me know that the only sources of instruction for pilots are the Imperials, the Alliance, and a few independents. I did't see myself consorting with smugglers and such, so it became necessary to face up to the fact that I can no longer remain a bystander in the Civil War and must aid the Alliance cause. I met with Captain Kreezo in Tyrena and performed a series of missions to prove myself to him. These gave me my first exposure to fighter operations let me earn my initial training as a pilot. It also prepared me to fly the mission for Ral. Trained Alliance Starfighter Trainee, Pilot Special I As I left Corellia for a less settled planet, I let Ral know I would be back to finish the job as soon as I was strong enough to handle it. I then boarded a transport destined for Talus. Fighting for the Rebellion on Talus As I got off the transport from Corellia, I met an Aqualish by the name of Omkoo in Starport in Dearic on Talus. He has a job for me when I am stronger. Once out in the city, I found my way to the local Rebel Recruiter in the back room of the cantina and volunteered to serve in the ground forces on Talus. After signing me up as a private, the recruiter gave me access to the Rebel Mission Terminal. As long as I remain a combatant, I am know to the Imperial forces and will be hunted. I ran a few missions for the Rebel cause and earned the rank of Lance Corporal; however, I realized that I am not a hunter of men. I wanted to go back to my studies, so I took leave from the Rebel forces (but did not resign my position with them). I also realized that Tatooine is more home to me than I thought; I have much more to study about it's wildlife before I am done. On the way back to Tatooine, I stopped in Coronet to be sure my starfighter was properly stored. I also traded some skill learning for a quick tutorial in speaking the Rodese Language (100 handy phrases). Back to Tatooine Well, its back to hunting in the hills of Tatooine around Mos Eisley. I will be taking missions in order to strengthen my bank account, while strengthening my arms. Trained: Hunting III, Medical Support IV, Surveying IV, Two-Handed IV, Hunting IV, One-Handed I, One-Handed II, One-Handed III I began to realize I like using the Two-Handed sword, both for the flash and for how fast I can take down whatever I am hunting. So, while I continue to learn the art of the Teras Kasi, I am learning the foundation skills for the Swordsman profession as well. As I progressed in scouting and brawling, I realized that I was running out of certification credits for the skills I most want to develop. This caused me to look at my music avocation; I really can't justify formal certification in what is only a hobby. I returned my certifications and am officially a novice entertainer again. Surrendered: Novice Musician, Musicianship I - IV, Entertainer Item Use I – IV Trained Teras Kasi Novice (Skill) SwordMage Industries I have been doing some resource surveying and manual harvesting for some time now and have had some success selling resources on the Bazaar Terminal. This has lead me to want be a bit more effective (and make more credits in the process). I purchased a couple of wind generators and a few personal harvesters and have begun a small harvesting business. I plan to harvest high quality material that I can easily sell on the bazaar. Looking for More Missions The hunting around Mos Eisley is becoming too easy for me; I need a greater challenge if I am to develop as a Teras Kasi. I have started to tour Tatooine to see if I can find any other areas with more challenging missions. I first looking in the far south west in the town of Wayfar. The hunting wasn't any better; however I did discover into a few things of interest: * Rakir Banai needed my help; I helped him discover the truth about his boss (a slaver) and get his contract back. * I started to help Tekil Barje, but his friend, Digger, is in much more trouble than I can get him out of at the moment. I also discovered the palace of Jabba the Hutt and learned how to earn his trust (if I am ever so inclined). In the cantina in town is Yondalla, one of Jabba's agents, with a rescue mission which I declined for the moment. I then traveled to the far north east. Beyond Mos Taike is a new imperial city called North Star. The hunting in that area is better, if I can stay away from the impies. While I was in the area, I returned to Mos Taike to see if there was anything more I could do to help the people there.